Beautiful Things
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Songfic. [YamiSerenity] Water was meant to purify, to cleanse both the body and soul of any filth found and wipe it out of existence, But…in a way…there was still a vapor of doubt hanging over, creating thoughts of uncertainty. May contain lemon.


Beautiful Things

By SMYGO4EVA

Water poured down on her hair and body as she let the heat temporarily put her in place. For this moment, she would savor it, washing away all the troubles away hopefully. _That experience…it was amazing, wasn't it? Giving in to your sexual desires brings out a more realistic appearance in yourself, I heard. Is that true?_ _Can it really show yourself that you're not afraid, and to others as well? _Beads of water clung to her skin and slid down her flesh, soon to be pure and clean.

She pushed the button to turn off the showerhead, and then sat down so that her body would be submerged in the soothing water. She hugged her legs tight to her chest, her hands trembling slightly.

_What do I do?_ _I'm not sure what to say to him…we slept with each other many minutes ago…now I-I'm not sure what'll happen. _

Hazel eyes glanced all over the place, in the bathroom, that is. It was so weird, you see an unfamiliar ceiling and yet you grow accustomed to it already. Ever since they met, she had this attraction to him…he loved her as well, but it seemed that he'd seen her before, like she was a reminder of someone near and dear to his heart. She didn't know why exactly, but that was one of the mysteries she had yet to find out. Maybe this was why he was investigating the power behind the Egyptian Gods and the Millennium Items, to figure out more about himself. It was possible…

_Got up early, found something's missing  
my only name.  
No one else sees but I got stuck,  
and soon forever came._

She looked at her fingers, pruny as they were; they still had tributaries of water trailing over them. Water was meant to purify, to cleanse both the body and soul of any filth found and wipe it out of existence, But…in a way…there was still a vapor of doubt hanging over, creating thoughts of uncertainty. And how ironic…vapor was merely water that was reduced to steam, evaporating after a period of time.

The door opened and she lifted her head to the direction of the door. Yami stood there, his ethereal amethyst eyes wide with a hidden sense of desire mixed with shock lingering in his eyes. This was like the second time he had ever seen her naked, shed of any clothing that masked her true beauty. They said that beauty was skin deep, and they were right.

(A/N: He's wearing his jeans with no shirt. _Pauses to drool_)

Blinking once, he walked over to the nude girl, kneeling down to her level, not caring if his jeans got wet. No…there was something he had to do…

Serenity, noticing his presence, looked down to the water, tidbits of embarrassment and shame piling up in the pit of her stomach, unable to meet his eyes.

His focus remained on the cerulean orbs his own eyes wanted to see, surprisingly not on anywhere else on her body. She in turn cringed, waiting for anything he might say or do, perverse or not.

_Stopped pushing on for just a second,  
then nothing's changed.  
Who am I this time, where's my name  
I guess it crept away._

He reached out his hand, tucking segments of her short brunette hair behind her ear. Maintaining his balance, Yami leaned in and caught her lips with his own, only passion and love residing in the ulterior motive of the kiss. Serenity, shocked as anyone could be, settled down and let him continue, closing her eyes and wishing the placid moment between her and him would never cease.

She felt his hand touch the bare of her back and pulled her close to him, her nipples pressing against his hard chest. She never though something like this would happen to her in reality. Maybe intercourse had its benefits, letting the people who engage in this religion-ostracized act enter temporary escape from problems of the real world, heaven enveloping their bodies and in the arms of the ones they love. The water that clung to her arms and chest vanished, before Yami held her close and dunk both their bodies into the lulling liquid meant to purify human beings, letting them both be saturated before he brought himself and her back up to breathe in air.

_No one's calling for me at the door.  
And unpredictable won't bother anymore.  
And silently gets harder to ignore._

Both their lips released so they'd take a minute to breathe, while doing so, Serenity placed a hand on his chest and pressed her ear to his upper body, beads of water gathering on the contours of his well built torso, breathing hard as she held him close. She ached to hear his heartbeat, the beatings of the heart that signified his existence…

She heard it…his heart. Beating madly, due to breathing hard from his submerging into the silenced water. At impulse and want, she pulled away to gaze at his muscular body. He had a body that women would lust after, and water clung to his face, chest and hair, creating a truly erotic sight. She had this urge to touch him, to feel his body against hers.

She got her wish when Yami pulled her to him and began to gently caress her hips and his hands slid up to her sides before moving them to her back and pulling her closer. Serenity felt his desire and found herself becoming quite aroused by it. That was then he ran his right hand back around to her side and then to her breasts. He continued to let his hands roam over her as he nuzzled her neck, noting her quickening pulse as her body became more aroused. He then let his hand slide down her body.

_Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see.  
What's done is done, this life has got it's hold on me.  
Just let it go, what now can never be._

She let out a moan when he slipped his hand down her thighs. She then let one of her hands caress his back almost erotically. Yami moaned, needing very much to remove his pants, his erection becoming harder by the minute. So he stood up, and shed the pants off his body.

In seconds, he was on top of her again, kneeling down quickly and pulling her body close to his, obviously his desire for the young girl was growing stronger. Unexpectedly to him, she kissed him on the lips so hard that they both fell in the water with her on top. As they came to the surface, she let her hands trail downward from his chest to his throbbing erection.

Her fingertips stroked his member gently, causing him to gasp, half in surprise and half in pleasure. She let her hand hold his member and moved it up and down, causing him to switch between moans and gasps of ecstasy. She then went underwater (holding her breath) to lick the tip of his cock, his moans becoming more continuous as she then began to suck his cock.

_I forgot that I might see,  
So many beautiful things.  
I forgot that I might need,  
to find out what life could bring._

He moaned passionately as she continued her ministrations on his manhood and after a few more seconds of licking, nipping and sucking, he came, yelling her name. She eagerly swallowed his cum and kisses him sensually on the lips before he nearly collapsed, sated for now. As he panted heavily, she kissed his neck enthusiastically and trailed down to his nipples, sucking on one while her hand stroked his member, he moaned louder and louder as he came some more.

She traced her fingers on his face and without warning; he then pounced on her and held her close before running his hands on her breasts. "Now I can do whatever I want." His words put a sense of fear and excitement, causing her heart to run.

He lowered his head so his hot tongue would lick her wet neck at every nerve of her throat with seductive ministrations. She moaned at this action, surges of desire filling her entire body at his seductive movements. Her hands traced down from his back to his hips, embracing them close so she would feel his hardened member against her. An animalistic growl broke free from him, as he felt more aroused by her actions. He lowered his head once more so he nuzzled her breasts and begun to lick her nipples so they would harden, her moans heard only by his ears before he pressed his lips against hers. She felt him grinding into her, but not yet trying to gain entrance.

_Take this happy ending away, it's all the same.  
God won't waste this simplicity on possibility.  
Get me up, wake me up, dreams are filling  
this trace of blame._

His actions ceased before he pulled away to look down at her. "So, do you want me?"

She nodded, positive that it was the answer he was looking for.

"I want to hear you say it, my little kitten." He murmured, his right hand reaching out and caressing the curves of her body delicately, tingling sparks setting off inside her. She moaned softly at his touch and trembled, she wanted him now more than ever. So she answered in a lust-filled voice…

"I want you."

_Frozen still I thought I could stop,  
now who's gonna wait._

He held her once again, trailing his fingers lower and lower until they reached her womanhood. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as he touched her like that, yet it was very enjoyable to feel these sensations he set off inside her. "You can't put strange stuff in there…" she murmured, referring to his wandering fingers reaching a sacred place a man can never touch (at least until now).

It wasn't long before she felt one of his fingers inserting themselves between her glistening folds, gasping as he moved them to finger her sweet spot, and destination was hit. She cried out and gasped sharply as he thrust his finger to caress her pleasure point again and again and again before she reached her peak. Pulling his finger out of her, Yami placed her back on the wall and pushed his cock inside of her. He wrapped himself around her and hugged her tightly as he thrust in and out. He sensed that she wanted him closer, and she reciprocated by hugging her arms around his neck. She also wrapped her legs around his slim waist and aided his movements. He felt her heels pressing against his backside driving him deeper inside her with slightly more force than he was providing.

_No one's calling for me at the door.  
and unpredictable won't bother anymore.  
and silently gets harder to ignore.  
look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see.  
what's done is done, this life has got it's hold on me.  
just let it go, what now can never be._

She felt herself reaching her climax and dug her nails into his shoulders. With a gasp, her orgasm arrived and she clenched the muscles of her womanhood to enhance it. She couldn't stop herself from screaming her lover's name in wholesome ecstasy, slipping into pure euphoria. The sudden contraction tipped him over the edge and with a few more thrusts; he spilled himself inside her and groaned deeply at his release.

_so many beautiful things...  
so many beautiful things..._

The water rippled eternally afterwards…. the liquid which was so lulling and meant to cleanse the body, mind and soul wasn't pure anymore…. Tainted…

His muscular arms held her close as she breathed heavily, noticing that it was enough activity for the night and begun kissing her lips softly, at the same time placing his hands on her hips so she was sitting in his lap facing him, her womanhood against his member (by coincidence). He felt her naked and abundant breasts against him, so he let one of his fingers trace the contours of her breasts.

She shivered slightly at his touch, comforted by his feelings for her while at the same time embarrassed from their endeavors. She leaned forward a little to once again feel his soft lips against her own, if only for a few moments. Yami broke away from the kiss, but pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly as if never wanting to let go of her. Serenity closed her eyes and let him hug her, fully enjoying the peaceful moment between them.

_Now what do I do  
can I change my mind  
did I think things through_

It was once my life  
it was my life at one time

**Owari!**

Note: The song is "Beautiful Things" by Andain. It was so pretty that when I heard this song, I thought of Yami and Serenity. This was one of my sensual/erotic oneshots that I will continue to do in the future.

Ja ne!


End file.
